Miraculous CORP
by drunkonapplecider
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug Detective AU. Adrien Agreste is tired of doing the same thing every day. Seeking out for a new job, he comes across an unusual business on accident. No going back now, especially with that cute girl who keeps catching his eye... DISCLAIMER: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to the one and only Thomas Astruc.
1. La Curiosité A Tué Le Chat

Because I'm Miraculous Trash and a sucker for mysteries.

This whole fanfic will be spoilers for those who have yet to see all of season 1. Best you come back after you've watched it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Curiosity Killed The Cat_

* * *

Paris, the city of love.

Paris, the city of lights.

Paris, the city where rich depressed models like Adrien Agreste laid face down on a park bench in the middle of the streets.

Yup.

Nino sighed whilst opening a can of soda as he listened to his best friend mumble incoherent words, though if you could listen closely, you can hear things like, ''Damn photo shoots,'', ''Idiotic photographer- _c_ amera dude- _whoever the hell he is_ '', and other words that would rather not be mentioned.

Truly, the kid was an angel at heart. He did his best to act like the perfect son, and would rather do whatever he was told than waste 4 useless hours of his life arguing with his father (Which Nino shamelessly admitted to almost doing once). But hey, he was a teenager, and teenagers were allowed to be frustrated and feel like they were ready to commit first-degree murder.

Specifically, right now.

''Stupid modelling, stupid cameras, stupid père, stupid life, _stupid père_ -''

''Slow down, Monsieur Agreste. People are starting to stare, and it's not in the holy-shit-I'm-looking-at-a-perfect-human-being way for once.''

Ignoring the comment, Adrien continued to ramble. ''Why can't I just take a break for once and do what I want?'' He muttered under his breath for what may have been the millionth time. ''I ask for him to just give me enough time in the day to do something else other than strutting around and torturing my cheeks, but of course his stubborn ass just refuses to let me even though it won't interfere with my schedule-''

He'd dropped his Chinese lessons after he'd become 100% fluent, stopped piano as it eventually became boring and figured he could play every song in the book with his eyes closed behind his back, and as for fencing, well, he still took them because he needed to stay in shape- not like it was necessary anyways, his body always stayed in shape.

For once, his schedule was able to spare him more than enough time to take different jobs or hobbies. He absolutely refused to let Natalie fill in those empty time slots with more photoshoots and made up the excuse that he could die of stress and overworking (ironically his dad was at the risk of that 24/7) or whatever dramatic shit Chloé could probably think up of on the top of her head.

Freedom. That was what he wanted. The one thing everybody else had that he didn't. He was highly aware that he was being treated as his father's mindless doll, and he used to be okay with that as long as it made him happy, because his father's happiness was his.

Or at least, that's what he used to think.

''I'm 16 years old now damnit, I still shouldn't let him be treating me like this,'' He groaned. If he could convince his father to let him go to public school, surely getting a part-time job as a barista or something shouldn't be that hard right?

Nope.

He had tried everything. And by everything he meant _everything_. Bribery, puppy eyes, blackmail, even to the extent of _begging on his own damn knees_.

But of course-

''You are not like any other normal person. You are my son, Adrien, and what I say is best for you is final.''

Leave it to his father to shoot down a hundred birds with one stone.

''Dude, that sucks.''

''What, the fact that my dad shot me down, or the fact that I've become desperate enough to beg on my knees just to get permission for a job from him?''

''Both. But I guess the latter is leaning more towards the 'pathetic' side.''

''I hate you.''

''I'm glad we're friends too, man.'' Nino laughed as he patted the blonde with sympathy, whilst said blonde proceeded to bury his head into his hands.

''Hey, I'm sure it'll turn out alright. All you need is a little luck, yeah?''

''Are you seriously talking about luck being on _my_ side?''

''You know what, I'll shut up.''

''Please do.''

School had finally let out, and though most students ran out the doors into the sweet, loving arms of freedom and most likely fulfilling their afternoon plans, the young model was just settling down and enjoying the rest of his short-lived moments before attending another photoshoot.

''You know,'' Nino spoke up, sipping his orange soda as he slouched on the bench, ''You don't really need your old man's permission to get a job.''

''Of course I do,'' The blonde quickly shot back, ''He'll probably go nuts if he finds out that his _only son_ is working at a something as low as a coffee shop or whatever.''

His friend shrugged in reply. ''I don't know, man, I don't see the problem with making really good coffee. You'll probably need it soon, anyways.'' He pointed out, and before he could be cut off, Nino quickly took out his bag and pulled out large, rather unorganized pieces of paper, shoving them into Adrien's lap. ''Sides, It doesn't necessarily have to be a job as simple as that. Weird people are always looking for other people to do weird things for them. See what you find.''

Adrien tentatively glanced down at what he was handed. _Newspapers_? Since when did people still read newspapers? Scratch that, since when did people still read news on _paper_?

''Don't question anything, just look at the ads.'' Nino said, spotting the perplexed expression on his face.

He sighed in defeat. _It probably won't hurt to see what it has to offer me_ , he thought wistfully, leafing through the pages lackadaisically as he caught sight of multiple requests that either A.) Didn't make sense, B.) Weren't too interesting, and C.) Was probably going to either have him arrested, drugged, or killed. Organizing them into these categories with a marker, he'd barely made it halfway through before he felt a familiar buzzing in his pocket.

''Shit, I have a photo shoot in a few minutes. See you later, Nino!'' He hastily shoved the newspapers in his bag and promised himself to finish reading them as he ran off.

''See you later, dude. Try not to kill yourself out there.'' The boy simply said in amusement.

* * *

Walking down the rather busy streets of Paris, Adrien rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to loosen the many knots on his nape. Biting his tongue to prevent himself from going on a cursing spree (specifically directed at that damn photographer) the second time that day, he simply decided to take in and appreciate the fresh air around him. It was nice to get outside and expose yourself to the sensation of cool winds, chirping birds, and chattering Parisians once in a while. Plus, he was lucky enough to convince the Gorilla to let him go home on his own instead of via limo.

Looking ahead of him and deciding that he probably wouldn't bump into anybody, the newspapers were pulled from his shoulder bag and he began to mark the ads once more. He brought it up to his face, hoping that the expressions he was making were hidden- scratch that- he would already be glad to succeed in making his _face_ unrecognizable.

As he began to question to sanity of the employers behind the ads, a small bump in his stomach, albeit gently, caused him to lose his track of focus and direct his attention to what was in front of him.

Eyes widening to see an elderly man sprawled on his concrete floor, he immediately dropped the papers and bent down to aid the person.

 _Adrien, you idiot,_ his conscience scolds him, _so intent on reading useless pieces of papers you forget about what's and front of you and now look you've done, you've caused a poor old victim to fall and possibly die-_

''Sir, I'm so sorry,'' The young blonde sputtered, reaching for the fallen cane. ''I wasn't looking where I was going and didn't realize you were walking into me and-''

''Ah, it's alright.'' The man chuckled, accepting the hand that was offered to him and took the cane back from his helper. ''I suppose I wasn't paying attention either, I take part in the blame.'' He eyed the newspapers, which laid long forgotten on the side of the road.

Reaching out to them, he took them in his calloused hands and ran his eyes through the markings interestingly. ''Are you looking for a job? I mean no offense when I say this, but most kids your age go around signing themselves up in cafes or stores, not looking through the papers.'' He smiled, folding it up and handing it to the bewildered Adrien. ''Not like they're of use anyways these days, with you kids and your technology.''

Regaining his sense on consciousness, Adrien embarrassingly scratched the back of his shoulder (his neck was still aching, damn everything) and replied, ''Er- that's true, but my options are rather- uh- limited to something that isn't as...'' He racked his brains for the right word. ''Ordinary.'' He finished lamely, only the mentally whack himself in the head seconds later.

''I see,'' The elder mused. ''Well, I must thank you again for helping me up, young man. If by chance you're still looking for 'not ordinary' job, feel free to contact me. Also,'' He winked. ''I may be able to fix that neck pain problem of yours.''

Adrien, ignoring the shock, took the card that the man had seemingly summoned from nowhere and read it.

 **Miraculous CORP.**

 _ **Now hiring!**_

 _Looking for experienced riddle solvers, danger enthusiasts, and massage experts!_

 _Contact: Le Bal_ _Café_

 _P.S. Come in an animal costume of your choice!_

Brows furrowed, he looked up with many questions swirling in his head, but was greeted with thin air.

Somehow sensing that the old man could still hear him, he shouted before walking off, ''I'll think about it.''

The newspapers were thrown in the trash later on.

* * *

''So, were they any help?''

''Somewhat.''

''C'mon, dude. Did you find a job you wanted or what?''

''Eh, sort of like that. The newspapers did help, though.''

''Awesome.''

''...''

''What's your job, exactly?''

''I'm not even sure yet,'' He admitted. ''One thing's for sure though.''

''I'll probably have trouble keeping my promise of not getting myself killed.''

* * *

So, how am I writing so far? Too much? Too little? Too many details? Not enough? Maybe I should extend conversations more or leave them out? Please review, your advice and comments keep me going.


	2. Satisfaction Remena

Thank you for all the reviews! I never would've imagined even one person coming across this story and enjoying it, much less leaving a comment. I'm trying to arrange an update schedule, but I'm not really one to stay on track. So I'll just do it whenever I can- may take a day, may take a week.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _Satisfaction Brought It Back_

* * *

''This is a bad idea.''

''Purr.''

''I shouldn't do this.''

''Purr.''

''I could get killed.''

''Purr.''

''You're not helping, Plagg.''

Perched atop his miniature building, a cat coated in midnight fur glanced at Adrien's choice of outfit disinterestedly before turning back to his slab of Camembert.

The cat's owner sighed and looked back at his reflection in the tall body mirror. When the card mentioned an 'animal costume', his mind immediately went to the type of stuffy, uncomfortable suits that people stuffed themselves into and tripped over their own feet just to entertain others.

However, his common sense decided that wearing something as mortifying as that in public probably wasn't what the offer was saying (though he could've easily believed it).

Once that point was made clearly, he proceeded to panic over what to wear. It wasn't exactly normal for a 16 year old boy to wander around sporting clothes that would rather suit a wealthy business owner, and yet more than half of his wardrobe consisted of nothing but his father's garments. The only he could find that could count as 'ordinary' was a green shirt that had an outline of a paw print with the name of an animal shelter he couldn't identify.

The only easy part of it was deciding what he would be. He was practically bad luck on two legs, he might as well dress like it. A thin leather jacket was worn over the shirt, whilst black skinny jeans and dress shoes completed the look. He even added a headband with cat ears that Nino once gave him to do a dare. All in all, he had no idea what he was doing.

 _I look like an idiot_ , he thought. _But at least I don't look recognizable._ He didn't need his father going up to his door and inquiring why people were seeing his only son walking the streets dressed as a hooligan.

Ruffling his hair for good measure, Adrien stared back at himself before turning to Plagg, who felt his gaze and looked up from his meal. Round emeralds peeked back at his with interest, and though realizing this just now, Adrien thought the ebony color around his cat's eyes rather contrasted well, almost like a mask.

 _A mask. I need a mask._ He would've facepalmed right then and there had he not been in a hurry.

Rummaging through endless drawers, he found disregarded cloth from a project he didn't remember nor cared about, and finding it long enough, grabbed a pair of scissors. He first cut it so that it was a long, strip of coal-black before creating two small holes in the middle, eyeballing the measurements. Tying the finished product around his head, he took a last peek at his reflection and gave a satisfied look before dashing out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Ignoring the looks that were shot towards him, Adrien glanced at the card quickly before looking up (he'd learned his lesson last time after choosing not to pay attention). It was obviously talking about the café near the park he'd always visited, (for both relaxation and photoshoots) but he couldn't spot the old man anywhere-

Wait. Nevermind.

Walking towards the entrance of the small white building, a green blob that was sitting in one of the tables near the window came into view. Said green blob soon became visible as he neared, shaping into what looked like a plushy turtle shell.

A turtle costume.

 _Oh, hell._

The suit itself was horrifying. Huge, yellow, dilated eyes and a too-wide-to-be-humanly-possible gaping smile, it's a wonder why the man wasn't kicked out of the café for most likely scaring away half their customers. Though he wasn't going to say that aloud to his employer.

Tugging nervously at the ends of his makeshift bandanna, Adrien slowly approached the table. ''Um, hello, Monsieur. Sorry I'm late.''

''Oh! Is that you, son?'' A surprised voice echoed from inside the mouth. ''You weren't arriving in the attire I was expecting.''

''R-Right. Sorry.'' Adrien was internally panicking on the inside. Was he supposed to wear something like that? If the insane old man could do it, then surely he was expected to, right? Perhaps sucking up his pride and daring to come in such a thing was a test? Did he already prove he wasn't worthy of the job within seconds of the interview?

 _Good job, Adrien. As if you didn't already make a perfect first impression._

Seeming to notice the blonde's inner turmoil, a laugh sounded out. ''Don't worry, you're fine. I was just wearing this in case you did, just so you wouldn't feel left out.''

Two arms shot up to quickly take the terrifying head off, revealing the gentle face of the man he met yesterday (he sighed in relief). ''So, would you like to eat anything? I'm guessing you came here in a rush and skipped your breakfast?''

''Er- yes, I did. Is it alright if I order something?'' He actually woke up near the brink of sunrise just to decide whether he should take the job or not before spending the next few hours getting worked up over his disguise, but he wasn't going to mention that.

''Of course! This place serves excellent breakfasts and brunches. You don't mind British food, do you?''

''No, anything is fine with me, really.'' The loud rumbling of his stomach seconds later confirmed it, and a blush appeared underneath the rim of his mask.

A grin spread across the elder's face. ''Good. If you don't mind, hurry and eat up after the food arrives. I have something to show you.''

* * *

''Well, then, now that we're here, let's start working on those neck problems of yours, yes?''

The place he'd been brought to was, in a way, interesting. The room held a calm and relaxing atmosphere, and the various Chinese orientated decorations made it feel somewhat homey. He was ushered to what looked like a futon and laid down before he realized something.

''Monsieur, I never actually got your name.''

''Oh?'' The massuist hummed, now dressed in a red Hawaiian button up and khakis as he knelt down before the young blonde and proceeded to spread lotion on his neck. ''You can just call me Fu, dear boy. No need for 'Monsieur' and 'Master', it only makes me feel older than I already am.''

Biting his lip to refrain from asking what his age really was, he continued the conversation as Fu began to massage his nape, ''So, what do I do, exactly? For the job, I mean.''

''A mixture of things. But you'll mainly be working as a detective, going around and solving riddles, helping the troubled in any way you can.'' Fu replied, adding pressure to the knots. ''I hope you don't mind me not saying this before, but you won't be getting paid. This business of ours is dedicated to offering our services for free, doing whatever we can. Most of my past clients didn't even make it past the interview, so I forgot to mention it. I'm truly sorry, and I'd understand if you want to quit now.''

''N-No! It's fine, I still want to take up the offer! It's okay if I don't get paid.'' Adrien already had more than enough, he wouldn't know what to do with the extra cash he was bringing in.

Fu gave a hidden and secretive smile, which went unnoticed. ''I appreciate it, young man. It's not everyday you meet a teenager like yourself who is willing to put their lives on the line like this,'' Adrien gulped, ''but I can assure you it'll be worth it when you put your best effort into it. Your partner will be more than grateful as well.''

At this mention his ears perked up. ''Partner? Hold on, you didn't mention a partner-''

The sudden sound of the sliding door being moved came up behind him, which followed up with a female voice, ''Another one of your clients, Fu? I thought I came here for an important meeting, so excuse me if I'm interrupting something.''

His reflexes had him immediately jump up, wincing as his loosened neck refused to cooperate and ending up almost falling on his face (almost because years of fencing and eye coordination did him some good).

It obviously still made him look like an idiot, because the ravenette raised an unimpressed brow at him before crossing her arms and turning to Fu, ''Unless this person is my new partner?''

Adrien's eyes went up to meet the speaker, not wanting to look them in the eyes out of embarrassment. Instead, he paid close attention to anything other than their face. He spotted locks of jet black hair pulled behind red ribbons that curled at the end, and shorts along with a hoodie that differed from the rest. It was well made, he could tell by the careful stitching and seams. Crafted by hand, maybe? His father would be impressed. A vivid red with black spots, it reminded him of a-

''Ladybug!'' The elder greeted happily. ''You came here earlier than expected. Meet your new partner!'' He gestured towards the limp body on the floor.

''Pleased to meet you.'' She drawled, offering her hand to him, ''And your name is...?''

''Chat Noir.'' He answered quickly, now looking her in the eyes. Huge sapphire gems stared back at him, and he flushed. Flashing her a toothy grin, and took her hand and stood up, kissing it gently. ''Pleased to meet you, M'lady.'' _Seriously, Adrien? Where the hell did that confidence come from all of a sudden? And Chat Noir? Really now?_

Gaping, Ladybug quickly snapped out of her short-lived shock and pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes and smirking. ''Well, _Chat Noir_ , I'll have you know I don't put up with flirtatious characters like you, so you might want to watch what you say.'' Despite the threat, her tone was teasing and light, and his smile only widened with every word that came out of those luscious pink lips.

''Of course, M'lady.'' _Maybe this won't be that bad after all._

Sighing in exasperation, she turned to the elder as if asking for confirmation, which he nodded to. Accepting her defeat, she roughly grabbed Chat by the arm and began walking out, breaking his confident character whilst he stuttered, ''H-Hey, where are we going?'' _Please don't tell me I jinxed it._

Ladybug stared at him in amusement before responding, ''Well, you're my new partner, right? I got your name, so there's no more need for introductions. C'mon, we have a case to solve.''

* * *

In case you're wondering, Le Bal Café is a real place. They're said to serve British breakfasts and brunches that are, judging by the pictures and reviews I've seen, delicious. I say this because I've never been to Paris. ;-;

Anyways, you may want to start paying more attention to details from here on out, because the 'mystery' starts now!


	3. Le Timebreaker

oh my god when was the last time i actually updated this fic pls forgive me i scrapped so many ideas for this chapter i forgot all about it

also shoutout to my beta because without her i will most likely be sitting in a ditch leaving this fanfic to rot

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _The Timebreaker_

* * *

 _This has got to be the most awkward situation I've ever been in._

He'd been walking with his new partner for more than 10 minutes now and both of them had yet to say a word. Ladybug herself was focused on a map, and the further away they were from the lively part of the city and into the suspicious outskirts, the more nervous he grew. The ravenette's uneasy expression did not help.

"So, um..."

 _Think of a good conversation starter c'mon you can do this Agreste-_

"Ladybug, huh? Why a ladybug specifically?''

 _Good, good, not the worst you've done._

"Ah. It's not that special, really. Ladybugs are a symbol of luck, so I figured that if I was going to run around the city doing crazy detective work and try to maintain my normal student life, I'd need all the luck I can get. " She laughed awkwardly. ''That, and actually solving the cases, too. My mind isn't really the sharpest."

"Nonsense," He cut in. "I bet you're a real smart person. I, on the other hand, have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Or why I signed up in the first place."

 _I thought this was meant not to make you look bad, you idiot._

 _Shut up, okay?_

"Well, Fu has his ways of persuading people. He can be very mysterious sometimes. That, or downright crazy. Like the one time I found a turtle costume in his closet..."

"Maybe he's magic! Like one of those old people you see who look normal but are actually wizards in disguise or gods or something that grant people wishes!" He rambled childishly.

The response was better than what he expected. She burst into a fit of giggles before saying, ''I think you're referring to a genie in a lamp, chaton. Besides, magic isn't real.''

''Nonsense! Magic is everywhere m'lady, you just can't see it. Besides, you're the one relying on luck!"

"Luck and magic are two different things- speaking of which, did you dress up as a black cat to jinx us or because that strange mind of yours thought it was practical?''

"I wasn't thinking straight, remember?''

''That, I can believe."

The two fell into a comfortable silence before the pigtailed girl asked timidly, ''So, uh, what's the actual reason? For joining, I mean?''

''I don't know. I was sort of desperate for a job, I guess. So desperate I was willing to follow a possible lunatic inside his house. Now that I think about it, I was being a real idiot back then. All of this a bit new to me..."

"You still are one now,'' She pointed out. "But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Also, I was wondering if you were poor or something? I don't mean to pry, but I can't think of any other reason- then again, you still wouldn't be here if it were the case."

"Uh... something like that, just not money wise.'' He couldn't really think of any other way to phase it without possibly having her call the cops on him. Ladybug shot a suspicious glance but didn't question any further.

"What about you, buginette? To what reason must I thank for giving me the pleasure of being acquainted with you?''

A sigh. "You shameless flirt." Then, ''Let's say I owe somebody a favor and this is the only way of repaying them."

"Ah."

"..."

"My lady, didn't we just pass the intersection?''

''Shit!"

* * *

''So are you gonna ring it or am I?''

The newly acquainted duo stood in front of the tall door to an apartment. Their client was supposedly occupying the space behind the entrance, and yet the two had done nothing but stand rooted to the doormat for the past 10 minutes.

''U-Um, you do it.'' Ladybug had a nervous tremor in her voice. It turned out that she was, like Chat, just starting out on the detective business with no experience whatsoever. The thought of actually running around solving crimes and mysteries didn't seem to affect her until now, much to the blonde's amusement.

''My lady, I get that this whole thing is frightening and that you have no reason not to be overwhelmed, but we're not going anywhere at this rate if we don't get past the door.''

''Then why don't you ring it?''

''Uh, ladies first?'' He grinned cheekily. Truth be told, he was just as anxious as his partner, but in his defense she was the one who grabbed his arm and dragged him here in the first place. So sue him.

''Hmph.''

''Unless, of course, you're scared? Then I wouldn't mind if it is for the sake of my buginette.'' Chat offered slyly. _Please don't say yes please don't say yes please don't say-_

The nickname and the tease seemed to do the trick. ''I'm not!'' Ladybug snapped, the tension suddenly disappearing from both her body and tone. ''Fine, if you're too much of a scaredy cat, then I'll do it!''

He brushed off the insult for once and thanked whatever gods there were out there that he had been stuck with a girl who chose pride over anything during life or death (maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration) situations. _It'll probably be the death of me sooner, though._

Said girl was now marching up to the steps in a rather dignified manner, rolling up her sleeves and putting her hands on her hips. She glared at the doorbell before mercilessly jamming it.

There was no reply.

After another 10 minutes of waiting, a mixture of anger and humiliation swirled inside the young ravenette as she began to repeatedly ring the doorbell, until she began to attack it with a _fist_ -

''Hey, what's with the ruckus out here!?''

The door opened abruptly to reveal a tall tanned blonde staring out at the space below him with an annoyed expression. He was dressed in a rather hurried state and his nose looked like it had been beaten from the side. Both teens were now gazing at him with shock. Ladybug was in the midst of punching the button before stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets embarrassingly.

''Erm, are you Mousier Wilson?''

''That I am, miss!'' The man's mouth curved upwards seeing she knew his name. ''Cameron Wilson, at your service. How can I help you? Autograph? Interview? I'll give you 10 minutes, tops.'' He spoke with a heavy Scottish accent for a Parisan.

''We received a message from you saying you were being threatened?''

''Oh yeah, I was,'' Cameron shrugged. ''But it doesn't seem like such a big deal to me now. Still, come on in! My place is a bit messy, sorry 'bout that.''

Understatement of the year. The ground was practically covered by the sea of remains from party decorations and food along with things that probably didn't belong in the room of an apartment. The female attempted to casually stroll in and ignored the person that laid passed out behind the couch. After stepping in an unidentifiable substance somewhere below the trash, she internally started to curse herself.

The wave of a hand signaled her partner to follow behind, though he came in more cautiously. Fingers pinching his nose so that he wouldn't have to inhale whatever the hell was down there, he instantly regretted wearing his only pair of 'normal' clothing. The uniform would need some seriously scrubbing and washing, maybe a hose had to be taken into consideration as well. God, and the smell. Natalie will have his head if he didn't die here first due to intoxication.

''Well, wait are you waiting for? Have a seat!''

Cameron fished out 3 (unbroken) stools and a pack of beer. He offered some to the teens to which they politely declined and helped himself to one before settling himself on one of the chairs. "Right then. Well, it all started when I was chosen to compete in the Paris-Versailles. You kids know what that is, yeah?''

"Yes." Ladybug was well informed of the event. It was an annual race people competed in, starting from the Eiffel Tower to the Palace of Versailles. Her family always volunteered to provide food at the pit stops.

"Good, because once I got in, everything went downhill from there. And when I say downhill, I mean down all the way to the fiery pits of hell. I had to be watching my own back 24/7 ever since."

"What exactly happened after you got in?''

''At first, it was just little things. Easily looked over, y'know, that kind of stuff. But man, all that shit escalated to the point where it's probably someone trying to kill me. Wouldn't be surprised if it was just a jealous competitor though, I get loads of those.''

"And what were those things exactly?''

''Like I said, little things. I wake up everyday at 6:30 and go jogging like usual, yeah? But one day I started tripping over things that weren't there at first, almost being hit by stuff I had no idea where the hell came from, and losing some things. No biggie, though."

The black clothed teen opened his mouth to suggest that the items his client had lost may have been due to his nonexistent cleaning habits, but remained shut.

"And then it started getting worse. Real worse. I stopped eating out because I'm always feeling dizzy later- let me tell you, cooking your own food is not fun. And sometimes I wake up in weird places. Like, places that are weirder than the places you usually wake up to in a hangover, I mean. And one time I almost got shoved over the Pont des Arts!"

"How long has this been happening, exactly?''

''More than 2 weeks, I guess. But it's stopped now, so I'm just guessing my bad luck decided to spare me some mercy for a while.'' Cameron laughed. "I mean, I'm still alert and all, but now I can throw parties without having to worry about being buried 6 feet under the next day."

"Ah. I'm glad you feel more relaxed now, Mousier Wilson, but please remember to put your safety first before anything else."

''Of course! If anybody tries to mess with me, I'll just punch 'em in!"

"Right..."

The duo said one last goodbye before (finally) leaving the residence. Before closing the door, the man shouted to them, ''By the way, think you kids can make it to the marathon and watch me run? I'd appreciate the support!"

"Oh, um, maybe. Although, you seem to have enough confidence in yourself, Mousier."

"Yup! I just want enough people to be there to see me leaving everybody in the dust before they've even started! They don't call me 'Timebreaker' for nothing!"

* * *

When they were finally within foot of the more safe streets, the blonde opened his mouth, ''Well, now I know why he was willing to take in a bunch of teenagers to solve his case. The guy's a self-absorbed idiot."

"Much like yourself, hm?''

Chat was getting ready to shoot back a witty reply before he noticed the concentrated look on his lady's face. ''Wait- don't tell me you're actually taking him seriously?''

"Of course I'm taking him seriously. As stupid as he is, whatever has been happening to him isn't normal."

"He could've been making it up for all we know! He seems like the kind of person to, anyways."

Ladybug bit her bottom lip. True, he was a egoistic and hardheaded person, but she could tell his words were sincere. That, and he seemed too dumb to lie and get away with it. "No, he wasn't. Somebody has it out for him, Chat, and it's our job to track them down."

The fact that these 'attacks' had suddenly stopped days before the race worried her. She recalled the bruises and scars across Cameron's body and thought it not impossible for him to have enemies.

"So let me get this straight. We, two teenagers who have no idea what the hell we're doing, are dressed as animals playing detective that can get us killed for a narcissistic drunkard who may or may not possibly be lying about his situation."

"Yes."

''...Okay, count me in."

* * *

Adrien found himself screaming into his pillow that night.

* * *

Notes:

-I made Cameron Scottish because I felt like making him Scottish. I have nothing against Scottish people. Also, 'Cameron' literally means 'bent nose'. I have nothing against people with bent noses either.

-I'm writing this in third person, not just Adrien's point of view. So you'll see Ladybug's thoughts throughout the book too.

-The Paris-Versailles does exist, but it happened in September. It's not September here at the moment. Also, I'm most likely going to tweek it a little in the future.

-The Pont des Art is famous throughout Paris and has been seen in Miraculous Ladybug. It's a large bridge where couples declare their love by engraving their names onto a padlock and and locking it on the rail. This may or be not be crucial later on.

-I stuck a couple references here. See if you can find them!

Sorry that this took so long to update! I rushed this one a bit last minute, but looking back it seems pretty plotless... (I promise the next chapter will be faster and have more plot ;-;)


End file.
